official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
B.B. (FNaFb2 Boss)
B.B. is the final boss of FNaFb2 during a regular gameplay, located at the Cave of the Past. Thanks to the compression of time, Enragement Child obtains a power higher than any other creature, and only the toy animatronics can stand up to him and stop his plans for world domination. His fight theme is Kurai Madeha Nemura Nai by Team Nekokan, just like in the first game. Stats and attacks Upon defeat, he gives no EXP or tokens. His list of attacks is the following: *Attack: Priority 5. *Dual Attack: Priority 5. *Triple Attack: Priority 5. *Poison Lens: Priority 3. *Smoke Lens: Priority 3. *Confusion Lens: Priority 3. *Spread Bomb: Priority 5. Hits everyone for around 1000 points of damage, ignoring DEF stat. *Curing Wing: Priority 5. Can use it to fully heal himself, but costs 50 TP. *Raising Wing: Priority 5. Serves to revive allies, but he cannot really use it since he fights alone. While you cannot get to this fight without recruiting all toy animatronics, you will start the battle using only Toy Freddy, giving you a clear disadvantage. Luckily, every five turns a party member will join: At turn 5 Toy Bonnie, at turn 10 Toy Chica, and at turn 15 Mangle. Even if you have recruited the withered animatronics, they will not appear in this fight. It's not necessary to wait for all animatronics to appear before defeating B.B., although if you haven't used stat boosts it will be very unlikely that you manage to take him down before turn 15. Phase 2 After you have defeated B.B., the game is not over yet. His presence will engulf everything and you will be allowed to move through the void before you start a second phase. This allows you to recover your Life and Skill and save beforehand. Any withered animatronic you have recruited will finally come to your aid here, joining your team again before you start moving. Also, if you finished the first phase before the 15th turn, the toy animatronics that didn't get into the fight will be scattered throughout the area. Aside from that, there are only 8 chests, each containing one cake. When you are ready, you can go to the top of the map and talk with B.B.'s body to begin the next phase of the fight. Stats and attacks He still doesn't give any EXP or tokens upon defeat. His moves are much more limited, and all have a priority of 5: *Attack *Dual Attack *Triple Attack His speed and might make up for his reduced moveset. The only ones with a chance to attack before him are Mangle and Withered Foxy, and every turn he is almost guaranteed to bring down one of your party members. His low HP and DEF are meaningless since he cannot be killed, instead all that can be done is hold for enough time. Since you can focus on surviving without attacking, Mangle's Somnojolt is very useful. Causing paralysis is also still as useful as in most battles. To make things better, since all of B.B.'s moves are regular attacks, if you manage to cause him blindness with Toy Bonnie's Status Bomb his chances to hit anyone will be highly affected. Once turn five arrives, Mangle will learn her ultimate skill: The Bite of 87. You can use it as soon as the sixth turn, but you will need Mangle alive and with 100 Tech. Using the skill will win the battle, and all that'll be left to do is sit back and enjoy the ending. Trivia *Before the battle, B.B. claims there will be only "a desolate hope" left for the world after he wins. The Desolate Hope is the name of another game made by Scott Cawthon, creator of Five Nights at Freddy's. *Looking at the script, there is a statement that detects if you have the Real Mic on your inventory (including if you have it equipped). Apparently, this would change what you fight in the first phase, but actually both give you the same exact version of the battle. *There is a unused version of the first phase (or in RPG Maker terms, an unused troop). Despite being a different version, it's exactly the same as the one used, with the same name and enemy. Amusingly enough, both the used and unused version of that battle are called "B.B., Streamer Ω*5", alluding to B.B. originally being planned to have backup. This would explain why he has Raising Wing despite being alone. Category:FNaFb2 Category:Bosses